


Mr. September

by anne_ammons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: A ficlet inspired by the amazing art posted by Nadia Polyakova and the resulting commentary on SD.Find her original works onTumblr.Completely unbeta'ed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	Mr. September

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мистер Сентябрь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070283) by [StilleWasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser)



> A ficlet inspired by the amazing art posted by Nadia Polyakova and the resulting commentary on SD.
> 
> Find her original works on [Tumblr](https://nadiapolyakova.tumblr.com/post/626910423979065344/draco-malfoy-the-sexiest-seeker-of-hogwarts).
> 
>   
> Completely unbeta'ed.

It was September that broke her.

Hermione had mentioned doing a Quidditch charity calendar on a whim; it was an idea she had seen at her gran’s, except hers had featured scantily clad firefighters. She figured the calendar might bring in much needed funding for the children’s ward at St. Mungo’s. After all, who could say no to that type of eye candy -- for charity. While she wouldn't readily admit it, she could appreciate the athletic physique of Quidditch players; the evidence was littered across her dating record.

It was still a shock that her idea had gotten any traction at all. Surprisingly, the higher ups at St. Mungo's embraced the "new, fresh" idea. And of course, since she was the one who had suggested it in the first place, she was conveniently “voluntold” to make it happen.

The fun part had been sitting around with her girlfriends coming up with the list of players to feature over *several* bottles of wine.

Harry was a given. His photo alone would sell plenty of calendars.

Oliver Wood.

The twins would only agree if they both could be in the photo. Hermione wasn’t sure who might want to see them, but Angelina was insistent that in this instance, two would be better than one.

Roger Davies.

Grant Page.

Zacharias Smith — only if they had to. He would never let anyone forget it.

“What about Malfoy?” Pansy threw out. “We need to make sure to have representation from all the houses.”

Ginny nodded her head. “And Zabini.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. She could admit Malfoy wasn’t entirely bad looking when he wasn’t being a prat -- not that he was anymore. In fact, these days when she saw him, there was far more awkward tension between the two of them than anything else. In any event, there was no way he'd say yes to such a request; he'd never stoop so low.

The asking had been a bit awkward, trying to explain to each of the men what she was looking for — photos that were suggestive but not openly risqué. Maybe with the laces of their Quidditch kit untied, or a few with shirts off. This was wizarding society, after all; they weren’t trying to give anyone a heart attack. But nearly everyone accepted, and as news of the project spread, she even heard from a few former players who wondered why they hadn't made the cut. In the end, with Hannah's help, she found enough former Hufflepuff players that they didn't need Smith after all.

The photo shoots had been entertaining, with just a touch of mortification thrown in. Men were such peacocks. Thankfully, magical photography was quite forgiving, and it had been easy to get enough photos to fill the pages of the calendar.

Mr. September was the last one she needed. Surprisingly, Malfoy had agreed to do it, but it had been a nightmare to find a time that their schedules matched up.

Finally, she got a note from him.

_Meet me on the pitch at Hogwarts on Saturday at 7pm._

It was rather presumptuous of him that she would be free then, but he wasn’t wrong.

She arrived early to visit with Hagrid. The grounds were quiet, given it was summer.

Around 6:30, Hermione headed to the pitch to set up her equipment. She put the camera on a tripod, not sure if Malfoy wanted to be on the ground or in the air for his photo.

She saw him striding across the field wearing his school Quidditch robes, carrying his broom in his hand.

Hermione's thighs clenched reflexively. He had always looked good in his Quidditch gear. It was one of the things that got her to come to games even when Gryffindor wasn’t playing, not that anyone needed to know that… especially not him.

And then the wind blew and every rational thought flew out of her head as Malfoy’s robes fell open to reveal he had absolutely nothing on underneath, save his socks.

She felt herself gaping like a fish out of water as every inch of him was revealed to her: every line of his muscles, every scar and blemish.She struggled to keep her eyes up, away from the chiseled v that led to other things that she had absolutely no business seeing. No matter -- she had seen all of it, too. _It_ would have been hard to miss.

“What?” He smirked. “Did I do something wrong?”

She struggled to regain her composure, knowing she was blushing profusely. She was trying to rationalize away what she had just seen and worried that Malfoy may have misunderstood what she was trying to do. She thought her owls had been very clear about what she was looking for.

“Um, maybe not quite so revealing for the photo shoot?”

Malfoy winked at her. “Of course not, Granger. _That_ was just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since you asked, Nadia and I are bringing the whole calendar to life. Start from January -- [Calendar Boys - an art/fic collaboration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415829/chapters/64353346)


End file.
